Node C +13 Gold Port
''' Gold Port' Gold Port is a free port along the Alderaanian Main It is set on an earth like world, an obscure earthlike world. (for some reason this world is not someplace easily discoverable) The planet is the home of an obscure Corellian colony. They have plantations and use slave labor there. The Corellian rulers are supervisors and technicians who support the plantations. They number in the tens of thousands. Gold Port itself is on a tropical island on the world. The Corellian Colonists tolerate the free port with the understanding that privateers and pirates will fight to defend the place in case of a raid. The Pirates and Privateers of Gold Port prey on loaded Alderaanian cargo ships and Galleons loaded with wealth and riches looted from primitive planets along the Alderaanian expansion zone (The Alderaanian Main) The Port: The port is built into the volcano that forms the island of Gold Port. landing platforms are pegged all over the mountain - the caldera is the main working area. (garage/hangars) The mountain itself is honeycombed with tunnels. There is a risk of eruption - this is considered a handy method of evidence dispersal. Raiding ships park along the outside of the slope of the volcano - the more you pay, the closer to the top you park. The top of the moutain is more well developed with transport and support tunnels, equipment for off-loading loot and so on. the town is a scrambled jumble of junk and deliberate buildings. There are brokers who buy loot and hire shady characters to take loot off world. There are chandlers and equipment sales men who sell repair goods, weapons and supplies for Privateers, pirates, scum and villainy. There are clinics for treating injuries, and various diseases. There are also saloons, brothels and casinos, all design to seperate pirates, scum and villainy from their hard won loot. Mostly pirates, privateers, smugglers and others come, stay until broke and then sign up for a cruise on another ship and ship out. There is a small permanent population of Gold Port, including a very few fishermen who predate the free port. Mostly the population is a rolling boil of scum and villainy, all heading somewhere else. The most tragic are the aging or incompetent scum and hangers on, who suffer a sharp decline, wind up eeking a living in shanty towns on the fringes of Gold Port (Where it's seriously Dog-eat-dog) until rounded up by slavers. -*- Gold port is dark, scary, loud, musical, blatant, and always in motion. During the daylight hours the beaches are beautiful and the surfing is great. -*- The bottom of the Volcano is littered with the ruins of ships that were too damaged to be worth repairing, the owners were too down on their luck, or for some reason were not resellable. The hulks are stripped and then hucked off the landing stage and dropped down the side of the hill. Some of the people eeking a shanty town down-on-their luck living comb through the ruins seeking very marginal salvage. The Island is now home to all sorts of alien species that have been brought in as pets, status symbols or weapons and then abandoned. The mountain itself is penetrated by and linked to the town by a people mover. You can buy passes at the mountain or in town. Most patrons using the people mover bypass the junk yard and jungles of the island entirely. The Gate: The gate is a warp along a beach that is relative secluded, most of the time. The ruins of a termelern temple lie in in a crater under the water where a second peak to the undersea mount used to be. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - Gold Port 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - South Pole 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to C +14 Brain Fish 1813 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to C +12 Bolshevik Uprising. 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) 'System' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - Icy Rockball/listening post 11:00 - icy Rockball/Listening Post: Unknown to anyone else there is a Coruscanti listening post on this rockball. It is serviced by an old transport that is made to look like a smuggler. The "smuggler" carries supplies to the listening post, and occasional commercial runs to Gold Port itself. The crew dress like smugglers and keep their origins secret. If explorers are found the crew will have to decide whether to kill them or flee. 'Stellar''' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Macton 02:00 - (Locked) Coruscant 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Corellia 05:00 - (Locked) Alderaan 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Ninja Monkies. 08:00 - Joise - Goomba Loompas 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Kyrical - Hope you like fish 11:00 - Nylymen's Head - You will be assimilated. Macton: This is an Alt of Macton, much the same world, more closely allied to Coruscant. Coruscant: The Gate is in an ancient temple beneath one of the huge buiulding complexes. Corellia: The gate is in an ancient temple in a misty Bog that's all too easy to miss. Alderaan: the Gate is in a secret basement to the Alderaanian Jedi Temple. Their ancient lore tells of the gate, but no one's looked at that for years. Ninja Monkies: An ancient world populated by sentient similans. These people were attacked by Mellor Bio-Borg and as a result developed something like Ninjutsu as defense, they are extremely stealthy, Isolated human villages populate the surface as well. Joise: The Goomba Loompas are aggressive, engergetic orange people. They stand about three feet tall. They curse a LOT and don't have a lot of subtetly to them. Kyrical: Ancient fortress/cities keep people safe from each other and the cold. Trade is welcomed, but they have Fish, Fish products, pharaceutcicals and metals to sell, so there's not a lot of commerce. The humans of Kyrical have a dark secret even they don't know. Nylymen's Head: In Ancient times a race gifted with cybernetics and hyperspace technology. Now, they're borg. Someone figured out brain control cybernetics and after a bitter war all humans of Nylymen's Head were assimilated. The rest of the galaxy tolerates them, but if they think they're going to assimilate everyone, they're going to eat beams and torpedoes. Nylymen's Head people have superior team work,. adaptation, and coordination, but they're not the techno-magic bad guys of Star Trek. Blastr work. Just hope you have enough of them. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes